Your Story's Sad To Tell
by bowtiekiss
Summary: So, due to Ryan's tweet about the Wemma wedding and that it's a good Klaine episode, and then after the spoiler about Klaine getting back together around this time, I had to write this. And so basically it's Klaine at Wemma's wedding.


Kurt slammed open the doors in the dining hall of the little chapel, running in the rain leaving the door to slam shut on its own again. He raised his right arm to quickly wipe away the non-existing tears on his face. Foot after foot, step after step, he ran, only to be stopped when he heard the dining hall door open and close again, "Kurt!" Blaine called after him, his hair already starting to curl in the pouring rain. Kurt turned on his heels to face Blaine, where he was standing ten feet away.

Kurt was the first to say something, "I can't. I can't be here. Seeing you it just- its kills me," Kurt cleared his throat, "I don't wanna be here. I can't stand being here, with you. I've been holding it in all night for Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsberry, or should I say 'Mrs. Schue' but I can't sit here and keep watching you, Blaine. I- everytime I look one direction you're there, and I'm tired of seeing you and having these horrible feelings in my chest that I can't do anything about."

Blaine sucked in a deep breath running his hands over his face, "Well, what do you want me to do about it Kurt?"

"Nothing," Kurt said it with all the will in his body. It was time to do what he never said he would.

"Blaine...I can't keep doing, whatever this is, anymore. I've tried being your friend and I can't. It was so much easier the first time around but it's different now. T- the first time you didn't cheat on me. And we never had sex. And we never kissed. And after doing all of that with you, and what you did to me we just- we can't be friends."

Blaine stared as hard as he could through the pouring rain.

"I wanna be with you. But, I can't. I've tried being with other people but it just feels to wierd because they've never made me feel the way you did."

Blaine swallowed hard, deep in this throat, "You've seen other people?" Blaine asked, unaware of Kurt's actions. Kurt's mouth fell open when he had just realized what he had done, and figured there was nothing else to do except explain, "I- a couple weeks back I slept with an upperclassman at NYADA. I was trying to move one. To get over you but I can't. So, this is it Blaine. This is where I leave and we don't see each other again. But, in ten years at the New Directions reunion, hopefully we'll both have our own families and moved on. I'm sorry, Blaine. Goodbye." Kurt draped his hand over his mouth, trying to cover soft sobs leaving his throat as he turned on his heels and continued to-

"You said you would never say goodbye."

_One simple statement._

That's all it took to stop Kurt dead in his tracks.

"Kurt.." Blaine started as he eased forward towards Kurt. He took a short breath, "Kurt, this is a two person decision. You can't just walk away and expect me to go away forever. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere no matter how much you hate me," but Kurt loved him. That was the problem.

"I made you a promise a little over a year ago, and I tend to keep it. All of them. To always love you. Tou bake you cookies at least twice a year. To defend you even if I know you're wrong. To help you remember how perfectly imperfect you are."

Blaine wanted to say he loved Kurt. That he would keep his promises but all that came out was word vomit, "You're still perfect to me," Blaine blurted, "I don't care what other people think 'perfect' is because I believe there is only one perfect. And it's Kurt Hummel."

Kurt turned around scooting closer to Blaine to where they were a little under a feet apart, Kurt had something he wanted to say but-

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me. You forgot the most important one..." Kurt said smiling with all his might, "to kiss me whenever and wherever I want. So, Blaine Anderson I'm not gonna say it again," An eyebrow was raised above a blue eye as Kurt continued, "Kiss. Me." Kurt swallowed hard, "Now."

Blaine grabbed both sides of the older boy's face. closing the small space between them. He started to kiss slow, deep, and meaningful. But then the kiss turned into something much more powerful and hard. Kurt swiped his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Blaine opened his mouth, now making the kiss even harder than before.

Blaine pulled away for much needed air, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. The light haired boy brought his hands up and around the curly haired boys neck, pulling him closer. Kurt ran his hands through the back of Blaine's hand, freeing any hair that hadn't completely been unstuck. Blaine stroked his thumbs over pale skin, feeling the high cheekbone under it. Kurt pressed his lips together, "Blaine, I..." Kurt swallowed hard again, "I still love you. I love you. And I- I can't stand not being with you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much, Blaine."

"Kurt, I love you more than my own existence. I really do. You mean everything to me, I'm so sorry." Blaine said, as tears started to fall, mixing with the rain on his cheeks.

Kurt exhaled, "But, I... Blaine I need you to make another promise."

Blaine looked at Kurt through his lashes, "Anything."

"I- I need you to promise never to do that to me again. Losing you was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through, and I don't want it to happen again. If..." Kurt stated, "If you can't make that promise than I can't do this. I'm just gonna have to move on because I-"

"Kurt stop," Blaine pulled away, there foreheads no longer touching, to make eye contact with Kurt.

"I promise. I promise I will never ever do that to you again. I was lonely and - not for the last time - stupid. I know that these next few months, are gonna suck and get lonely again. But, I will never do that to you again. I am so so so sorry. I love you more than anything else in this world Kurt Hummel, and I won't; _will not_ lose you again."

Kurt nodded with a soft smile, once again pressing their lips together. Blaine laced his arms around Kurt's waist, slighty picking him up, to in make them closer.

The kiss didn't fix anything, they still had much to discuss. They did, of course, make love that night rekindling the connection they had, had for the past two and a half years. After, they'd laid in each others arms whispering soft _i love you_'s and _I've missed you_'s. They continued into their path of how they fell in love all over again, and later they would tell to their friends, their children, their grandchildren, and the people they will meet in the nursing home.


End file.
